Wonder Woman
You may be looking for Wonder Woman (Earth-2A). :You may be looking for Wonder Woman from the Universe of Evil.'' :You may be looking for Wonder Woman (Bizarro). :You may be looking for Wonder Woman (SuperPowers Figure). SuperFriends / Justice League of America Team Member Wonder Woman is the Amazon Princess, a superhero, and one of the few female members of the SuperFriends. With her Invisible jet, magic lasso and bracelets, super strength, and other abilities, she is a great addition to the team. Her alias when not ''Wonder Woman is Major Diana Prince. Darkseid is obsessed with making her his queen. __TOC__ Background InformationThis Earth-1A version of Diana / Wonder Woman is decidedly and amalgamation of the Silver Age, and the Bronze Age wih some Golden Age elements sprinkled in for good measure. On the parallel earth of Earth-1A, when Olympian goddesses Athena and Aphrodite observe that Queen Hippolyta is depressed, Athena decides to give her, not a man to love, but a child. She guides Hippolyta in carving the figure of a baby girl from clay, then gives the child-statue life. Aphrodite gives the baby the name Diana, after the moon goddess, since the moon is shining down upon them. Hippolyta calls the baby her “wonder child!”As revealed in a retold Golden Age story: Wonder Woman, #159 (January 1966). This part of Diana’s back story is generally considered to be part of her Golden Age origin. Since it is recounted in the SuperFriends TV Show in Season 3, Episode 8: Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978) its inclusion in Diana's Earth-1A origin is verified. As an infant, the little princess received visits from the gods in the royal chamber: Aphrodite bequeaths the beauty of goodness; Athena bequeaths the wisdom of the planets; Mercury bequeaths speed faster than his and Hercules bequeaths strength greater than he has. The queen then prays that these blessings be used for justice.As revealed in the Silver Age story: Wonder Woman, #105 (April 1959). As a teenager, Diana travels with the rest of the Amazons who flee their homeland after all their men were killed in wars. During their voyage, they encounter “man perils” and it falls to Diana to rescue them and bring them safely to a new home they call Paradise Island where her giftedness by the gods, allows her to be their protector. on their way to the island, they passed through the 'mists of eternal youth' which will allow them to remain as they are, provided that they NEVER leave the island.The above background information is revealed in Wonder Woman, #105 (April, 1959) and to a lesser degree, Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). In the late 1950’s, during the early part of the Vietnam War,The Vietnam War was a conflict that occurred in Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia from November, 1 1955 to the fall of Saigon on April,30 1975. Athena, patron goddess of the Amazons appeared to Queen Hippolyta. She informs her that war has ravished the earth one again and the Queen must send one warrior to the Man's World to battle crime and injustice and help people in distress. The Queen arranged a series of challenges for all Amazons to overcome. Princess Diana was among them and she managed to succeed in every challenge, becoming the Amazon’s warrior to leave Paradise Island and stay at the Man's World. However, she was forced to leave Paradise Island sooner than expected. As the contest ended, a plane flying over Paradise Island explodes and its pilot ejects. This causes them all distress, because Athena’s law states that if a man’s foot touches their Island they will lose all their powers. Not only is he falling towards their land, his chute won’t open. Knowing that that they must save him and protect their powers, Diana sweeps into action, riding the air currents to save the man and prevent him from setting foot on the island. The man considers her an angel, and when she tries to put him in the ocean, they notice sharks. Knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against them, Wonder Woman would use her breath to blow air into his parachute and float them to safety on the mainland. On the mainland, the pilot introduces himself as Colonel Steve Trevor part of military intelligence. Wonder Woman explains to her his task, and he finds such a feat impossible.As revealed in the Bronze Age story (and congruent continuity with SuperFriends: Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). This part of Diana’s origin is recounted in the SuperFriends TV Show in Season 3, Episode 8: Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978). He tells her that he was on a secret mission for the government, but someone must have sabotaged his plane. She eventually drops Steve off at hospital and then goes out to explore the city. Wonder Woman soon returns to her home, because she left in such haste. The Queen gives Diana the Magic Lasso, made from links of the magic girdle of Aphrodite, which compels anyone bound with it to obey the orders of the binder. Diana is dubbed “Wonder Woman” by her fellow Amazons, and takes the transparent Robot Plane given to her by the Queen as a parting gift.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #159 (January 1966). It’s not long before Wonder Woman returns to the hospital to check on Steve Trevor. She meets a young nurse crying on the front steps. The nurse looks up to see the famous Amazon she has heard so much about. She tells Wonder Woman that her name is Diana Prince, and that she was planning to get married the following week, but her fiancé, Dan was just transferred to South America. She is so sad, because she doesn’t have the money to join him. AS the young woman talks, Wonder Woman is struck with how much they resemble each other. She even has her same name! Aphrodite must have arranged this, so the princess could have an American identity. She tells Diana that she is also a trained nurse and that if she sells her credentials to her, she can be with the man she loves and young Diana can go to South America to be with her fiancé (Wonder Woman had recently made some money doing her "bullets-and-bracelets" bit on stage). The young lady agrees and Wonder Woman assumes the identity of the Diana Prince and is soon at the side of Steve Trevor.As revealed in DC Special Series, #19 (November, 1979). This story was also told a few years earlier by E. Nelson Bridwell in the letters column of the SuperFriends Comic Book issue #1 (November 1976). Bridwell’s contribution is the last name of ‘White’ to the fiancé and subsequently to the young nurse, connecting Wonder Woman to Marvin White. Ever since then, Diana Prince White has known Wonder Woman's secret, but has told no one. A few years after coming to man’s world, Wonder Woman teams up with the Flash, Superman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Batman and Robin and a few other hero’s meet the Martian Manhunter and defend the Earth against an invasion of White Martians. They successfully fend off the attack and discuss forming a club or a society to uphold Justice in the World, but decide to wait until another time.The above adventure is revealed in Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977). As fate would have it, within two years, they had another opportunity after thwarting an Appellaxian invasion. They decide to formally work together and thus the Justice League of America was born!As revealed in Justice League of America, #9 (February, 1962). The initial Justice League lineup ncluded seven of the Leagues most prominent members: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. At that time, the Justice League operated from a secret cave, located outside of the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. A few years later, Wonder Woman saved an unnamed infant from a burning house fire. Unable to find her parents or family, Wonder Woman brings the child to Paradise Island and she is named Donna Troy. The young girl would be raised on the Island as the adopted daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and thus Diana's adoptive sister.Naturally, she was unable to compete with the Amazons on a physical level, lacking their special powers. She was given powers almost identical to those of Wonder Woman by scientist Paula von Gunther's. She also learned the ways of Amazon combat and physical training. Donna returned to the ‘man's world’ as the teenaged Wonder Girl of the Teen Titans.Four years after the debut of Wonder Girl, writer Marv Wolfman and artist Gil Kane created this origin for Wonder Girl in Teen Titans, #22 (August 1969). See also: DC Comics Year By Year A Visual Chronicle. p. 134. Mars, the god of war attacks Paradise Island. The attack is led by a fierce warrior maiden calling herself Nubia and claiming to be the real Wonder Woman. Meanwhile, the true Wonder Woman is called back from man’s world to defend her home. After a fierce battle, Wonder Woman sees the god of war’s ring on Nubia’s finger. She removes it and Nubia comes to her sense, as if she’d been brainwashed. Nubia confronts Ares and he leaves vowing to return. Wonder Woman says farewell to her new ally and seeks out her mother to find out why there is a powerful bond with Nubia, even though they’ve never met. Her mother tells her that Athena instructed her to create a second statue of a child at the same time as she created one for Diana. One from black clay. This statue was also given life by Aphrodite, but before the gods came down to bless the children, Mars, the god of war stole one of the babies, right from the cradle. He named her Nubia and raised the girl to be his instrument of vengeance against the Amazons.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #206 (June-July 1973). After sometime working as hero with the Justice League, Diana gave up her powers and cut her ties with the Amazons to stay with Steve Trevor, settled into her identity as Diana Prince and opened up her own 'fashion boutique'. Soon afterward, Steve Trevor died at the hands of Doctor Cylvia Cyber (who was the beautiful and commanding presence behind a global criminal network), leaving Diana heartbroken.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #180 (Jan. / Feb. 1969). Hippolyta sought to alleviate her daughter's trauma by removing Diana's memories of Trevor.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #270 (August, 1980). Soon after, Wonder Woman quit the Justice League, Seeking identity, she sought out the help of a mysterious Chinese man named Shu-Shen Lu, and retrained herself in the martial arts, becoming a non-powered adventurer. Occcasionally joining forces with Batman,As revealed in Brave and the Bold, #87 (January, 1970). SupermanAs revealed in the World's Finest Comics, #204 (August, 1971). and her former Justice League teammates.As revealed in Justice League of America, #100–#102 (Aug. 1972 – Oct. 1972). In her civilian alter ego of Diana Prince, she went to work for the United Nations. In this new position, she was aware of many critical situations that required immediate attention of Wonder Woman.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #212 (July, 1974). About five years after Trevor died, the goddess Aphrodite resurrected him.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #223 (April/May 1976). Trevor took a new identity as "Steve Howard" and changed his appearance slightly, since Steve Trevor's death was still remembered.A few years after Steve took the new last name of ‘Howard,’ he was killed again, this time by the Dark Commander. This ‘second tragedy’ was revealed in Wonder Woman, #248 (October 1978). Later, the Steve Trevor of Earth-270 was involved in a cosmic accident that transported him to Earth-One. He soon took the first Steve's place in Wonder Woman's affections. Hippolyta sought to alleviate her daughter's trauma by removing Diana's memories of this new ‘Steve Trevor.’ This was revealed in Wonder Woman, #270 (August, 1980). Wonder Woman’s powers were also restored.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #223 (April/May 1976). During this time, Steve Howard began working for a covert spy-organization called S.O.S..The adventures of secret-agent ‘Steve Howard’ are found in: Wonder Woman, #225 – #227 (Aug. 76 – Jan. 77), Super Friends, #11 (May 1, 1978), Wonder Woman, #244 – #246 (June – Aug. 78), Worlds Finest Comics, #251/5 – 252/4 (June – Sept. 78), Wonder Woman, #247 – #248 (Sept. – Oct. 78) and Super Friends, #22 (July 1, 1979). Diana, during her time at the U.N., decided to join NASA as an astronaut trainee.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #252 (February, 1979) Soon after, she and Steve (who is now going by Trevor again) became Air Force officers.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #272 (October, 1980). Diana entered with rank of captain and together they were assigned to the special intelligence branch. She was later promoted to the rank of major.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #300 (February, 1983). She and the now Colonel Trevor, would work at an Unnamed Military Base in the early eighties.As revealed in the SuperFriends TV Show, Season 6 episode: NEED CITATION. Powers and Abilities Super Powers * Gifts of Olympus: ** Superhuman Strength: She is an Amazon with incredible strength! **'Superhuman Durability': Her durability is also fairly high, however she still needs her bracelets to block certain projectile attacks. **'Superhuman Speed': She was faster than a deer since she was a young girl. **'Superhuman Agility': She is able to do aerial flips and jumps that make an ordinary acrobat look like an amateur. **'Superhuman Reflexes': She can react quite quickly when she is shot at, able to block the blast with her bracelets with little trouble. **'Superhuman Senses': She can hear and see beyond the human norm, and possibly she has other senses. **'Superhuman Healing': She can recover from an injury faster than a normal human. ** Charisma **'Telepathy': Wonder Woman is capable of transmitting her thoughts to her invisible jet, thus making it fly without her inside of it. **'Psychokinesis': She has demonstrated a somewhat limited form of this ability, she appeared to be able to project psionic waves from her body, which allowed her to stop two subway trains from colliding.As seen in the Season 1 episode: Gulliver's Gigantic Goof (December 8, 1973). **'Flight': She doesn't use this ability much, as she often relies on her invisible jet.Her ability to fly was not displayed in the series, although she did jump very high, especially during Season 1. She usually used her Invisible plane to fly. She isn't shown flying until the 1988, Superman cartoon. Abilities *'Chemistry': She has demonstrated a talent in working with chemicals.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Shamon U (October 13, 1973). *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': She has gone up against opponents with incredible skill and strength and won. *'Military Protocol': She is a military major in the United States Military. *'Piloting': She can fly her invisible jet. Weakness * Bondage: This weakness is twofold: 1 Wonder Woman could be rendered powerless if her wrists were to be tied up by a man and 2 Being tied-up with her magic lasso also renders her powerless. * Natural Gas: Wonder Woman was overcome by natural gas during a fight with a "Frankenstein" monster.As depicted in the Season 4 episode: The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein (November 3, 1979). Equipment * Lasso of Truth * Tiara * Mental Radio Transportation * Invisible Jet / Robot Plane SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Gallery Www_2.jpg Www.jpg Vlcsnap-1681398.png WonderWoman1988.jpg|Hippolyta, Wonder Woman and an amazonAs seen in the Superman episode Superman and Wonder Woman vs. the Sorceress of Time. Notes *''Wonder Woman'' is a fictional character, a DC Comics superheroine created by William Moulton Marston. * She first appeared in: **First Appearance (Golden Age / Earth-Two): All Star Comics, #8 (December 1941).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Comics_Vol_1_8 All Star Comics, vol. 1 #8] **First Appearance (Silver Age / Earth-One): Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). * She is one of three characters to have been continuously published by DC Comics since the company's 1944 inception (except for a brief hiatus in 1984). * In 1984 for Season 5: Shannon Farnon after 10 years as the voice of Wonder Woman was re-cast in favor of the new voice, Connie Cawlfield.It has been commonly believed that Connie got the role because she was dating the voice director, probably due to the Shannon Farnon interview. This is not correct. The casting director was a women and Connie was married at the time and still is. She auditioned along with over 300 other actresses. They sent her audition to the networks and ended up casting her because they "liked the little crinkle in her voice." * In 1985 for Season 6: The voice of Wonder Woman was recast again. Veteran voice actress B.J. WardB.J. Ward was a logical choice since she's played everything from Jana of the Jungle, Elektra on the Teen Force, Princess Allura on Voltron, Scarlett on G.I.JOE, and Daphne Blake in some of the Scooby Doo animated DVD movies. BJ Ward reprises the Wonder Woman voice when she guest appeared in the 1988 animated Superman series by Ruby-Spears (Source: Will's Ultimate Super Friends Episode Guide!) replaced Connie Cawlfield. External Links * WonderWomanCollectors.com * The Wonder Woman disambiguation page at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * For more on Wonder Woman see article at Wikipedia Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human Category:Military Personnel Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:Females Category:SuperFriends Team Members